


Meeting

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As a Feature of the 'verse, Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Background Queer Characters, Background Relationships, Double Drabble, Gen, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean, Sam, Jeremy, Doug and even Mary are starting to meet the other Special Children.





	Meeting

It doesn’t happen all at once. Things change gradually. Maybe it’s the forest whispers growing louder, or Dean getting quieter. Maybe the trees start growing closer together 

The skyline darkens, and Mary, Sam and Dean all feel it. Time is marching forward, and they can’t live under the canopy of the trees forever. 

News leaks in somehow, and it’s Sam and Dean who leave to confirm it. They know instinctively there are more in their cohort. They comb newspapers for the kind of news they need to find. They meet new people, devising a test to find their own.

If they can find them quickly enough, maybe they can help the kids. And so they try. They find Max, and he’s young and unhappy. He hasn’t grown up among the trees. He’s the first, and in some ways the hardest case. He’s skittish of Mary when they secret him away from his father and uncle and say, “It’s all right here.” It’s a risk, but one they’re willing to take. It’s agreed upon by the four of them.

Max doesn’t stay long. He’s uncomfortable, awkward at the cabin. But he remembers that a better family is looking out for him


End file.
